I sogni son desideri
by moka73
Summary: Un ricevimento di beneficenza del sindaco, si conclude in modo molto romantico per Mac e Stella


I SOGNI SON DESIDERI

Erano circa le quattro del pomeriggio quando Mac vide passare Stella davanti al suo ufficio.

Lei aveva in mano la cartella di un caso che stavano seguendo da qualche giorno e stava dirigendosi a riesaminare alcune prove in laboratorio.

Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi camminando per il corridoio, tanto era assorta nei suoi pensieri.

Non si accorse nemmeno che Mac la stava guardando e con lo sguardo seguiva il suo tragitto.

Lui, appoggiato alla sedia, sorrise appena facendo scivolare i suoi occhi sul corpo di lei.

Poi, prima che fosse troppo distante per sentirlo, la chiamò:"Stella!"

Lei si fermò, tornò indietro e mettendo la testa dentro l'ufficio "Dimmi, Mac, che c'è?" chiese con un sorriso.

"Entra un secondo e siediti, per favore. Devo chiederti una cosa."

Con un'aria interrogativa Stella entrò da Mac e si sedette vicino a lui sulla scrivania, come faceva di solito.

"Ascolta, questa sera devo partecipare a un ricevimento di beneficenza con il sindaco e le autorità."

Fece una pausa. Stella annuì ed attese che lui andasse avanti con il discorso.

"Il capo Sinclair ha dato delle disposizioni ben chiare:tutti puntuali, in abito scuro e ...si...ecco...accompagnati." Mac tacque e guardò Stella negli occhi.

"Si, insomma, volevo chiederti se ti andava di venire con me al ricevimento. So che non ti piacciono queste circostanze di rappresentanza, ma ho pensato che forse tu..."

"Accetto più che volentieri!" lo interruppe Stella.

"Sei sicura?" le chiese ancora Mac con un filo di esitazione nella voce.

"Sicura! E poi, come potrei abbandonarti in una simile circostanza." lo derise dolcemente lei.

"Grazie allora, passo a prenderti alle otto. Va bene?"

"Perfetto. Adesso però ti devo lasciare per una manciata di fibre sintetiche e della sabbia. Mi dispiace!" disse uscendo dall'ufficio di Mac alzando le spalle.

Mac le diede un'ultima occhiata furtiva prima di rimettersi anche lui al lavoro.

Mancavano cinque minuti alle otto e Mac Taylor era sotto casa di Stella.

Entrò nel palazzo salì al quarto piano e bussò alla sua porta.

"Arrivo!" dall'interno la voce di lei lo raggiunse in un attimo. La chiave girò nella toppa e la porta si aprì.

Stella indossava un abito nero lungo con degli strass, una fascia di raso nero le metteva in evidenza la vita sottile e la bella scollatura, dietro la schiena era totalmente libera. Il tutto era completato da un paio di orecchini pendenti non troppo vistosi e da un sottile girocollo in oro bianco.

Mac rimase un attimo senza parole. "Ti piace?" chiese lei con un bellissimo sorriso e fece un giro su se stessa.

"Sei perfetta, Stella. Davvero!" le rispose lui ammirandola da capo a piedi.

"Anche tu non stai niente male in smoking! Direi allora che siamo pronti. Andiamo!" prese la piccola borsetta nera sul cassettone in ingesso ed uscì.

Arrivati alla macchina, lui le aprì la portiera, la aiutò a salire e poi montò in macchina a sua volta.

La guardò un attimo prima di accendere il motore._ E' davvero bellissima_ pensò fra sé, quasi incredulo, ma felicissimo che lei avesse accettato di andare con lui a quel noiosissimo ricevimento.

Ci volle circa mezz'ora prima di arrivare. In macchina si scambiarono le solite notizie riguardo il lavoro, ma Mac era più distratto del solito al riguardo.

Lasciarono la macchina al parcheggiatore ed entrarono all'evento che li attendeva.

Stella, a sorpresa, prese Mac sottobraccio mentre entravano nella sala gremita di ospiti, e questo strappò un sorrisetto di orgoglio e soddisfazione al serissimo detective Taylor.

Gli andò subito incontro il comandante Sinclair:"Sono contento Taylor che abbia ottemperato alle mie direttive." e guardando Stella aggiunse:" e con una gran bella donna, per giunta! "e poi salutò Stella che era leggermente arrossita a quel complimento.

"Grazie capo Sinclair." disse guardando lei con un sorriso felice.

"Adesso venite con me dal sindaco, le solite formalità e poi sarete liberi di godervi la serata."

Mac e Stella seguirono il capo della polizia dal sindaco, scambiarono i soliti convenevoli e dopo circa un quarto d'ora erano liberi di fare quel che volevano.

"Succede sempre così: ti tocca vestirti a festa, arrivare puntuale, incensare chi di dovere e poi il resto della serata lo passi a parlare di cose che non ti interessano affatto, con persone che avrai visto si e no due volte nella tua vita. Perlopiù politici pieni di sé, occupati a farsi belli con i possibili elettori." Mac stava raccontando questo a Stella tra una stretta di mano e l'altra.

Stella rise:"decisamente la politica non fa per te!" Mac scrollò le spalle e annuì. Ma a dire il vero in quel momento si stava godendo il contatto fisico con Stella. Sentirla accanto a sé attaccata a l suo braccio lo rendeva particolarmente di buon umore. Anzi, gli faceva sembrare persino sopportabile quell'insulso ricevimento.

Riuscirono a trovare un posto un po' defilato dove potersi sedere e scambiare due chiacchiere tra di loro. Mac aveva afferrato al volo due coppe di champagne dal vassoio di un cameriere e ne porse uno a Stella che lo accettò volentieri.

"So che preferisci il vino rosso, ma che ci vuoi fare, in queste occasioni va di più lo champagne".disse simpaticamente

Il tempo era trascorso velocemente in reciproca compagnia quando Mac stirò le gambe:"Mmm sono tutto indolenzito. Devo proprio muovermi da qui, prima di diventare parete dell'arredamento!" così dicendo si alzò in piedi.

Si guardò intorno e poi, porgendo la mano a Stella, le chiese:"Vuoi ballare?"

"Cosa?" sbottò lei incredula.

"Ti ho chiesto se vuoi ballare" ripeté lui con un sorriso appena percettibile.

"Si..io ..certo..è che non mi aspettavo una cosa simile da te!"

"E cosa ti aspettavi da me?" le chiese mentre prendeva la sua mano e la conduceva sulla pista da ballo.

Mac fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita e la strinse a sé, mentre con l'altro le teneva la mano.

"E' così raro vederti in momenti liberi che non conoscevo questo tuo aspetto." gli disse mentre lui la conduceva nella danza.

Mac la guardò negli occhi e le sorrise senza rispondere. Lentamente lei si lasciò andare percependo piacevolmente il calore del corpo di Mac contro il suo mentre ballavano attaccati in una cornice tutta particolare quale era la City Hall di New York.

Quasi senza accorgersene si estraniarono da tutto quello che li circondava, felici di essere semplicemente vicini una volta tanto lontano da crimini, omicidi e tutti gli orrori che una grande città come New York nascondeva.

Stella sentì la mano calda di Mac accarezzarle la schiena, dolce e sensuale. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di lui e per un attimo chiuse gli occhi.

Quando la musica cessò, si staccarono un po' ma rimasero abbracciati con gli occhi l'uno dentro quelli dell'altra. Senza parlare Mac avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio appena percettibile.

Un brivido lungo la schiena di Stella le percorse tutto il suo corpo.

"Mac..." in un sussurro. Mac la baciò di nuovo e i due si lasciarono andare ad un bacio profondo e dolcissimo mentre la mano di lui scompariva in una massa di capelli ricci.

Quando i due si staccarono un orologio all'interno del salone batteva la mezzanotte.

Mac guardò Stella preoccupato:"Non è che adesso scappi via,vero?"

Stella rimase un attimo perplessa, poi capì e scoppiò a ridere.

"No, non posso, non ho scarpette di cristallo da lasciarti!" gli disse sollevando appena il vestito a mostrargli le scarpe di vernice nera.

Si misero a ridere felici, e tenendosi per mano uscirono dalla pista.

Incontrarono il capo Sinclair:"Sono contento di vedere che i miei detective si divertono, così sarete graditi ospiti anche il prossimo ricevimento"

Stella e Mac si guardarono a vicenda e Stella disse:" Se a tutti i ricevimenti si avvera un sogno, sarò ben lieta di parteciparvi!"

E ridendo felici, tenendosi stretti a braccetto, si diressero all'uscita, lasciando il capo della polizia a guardarli andare via con l'atroce sospetto di essersi perso qualcosa.

_I sogni son desideri_

_Di felicità ._

_Nel sonno non hai pensieri_

_Ti esprimi con sincerità ._

_Se hai fede chissà che un giorno_

_La sorte non ti arriderà ._

_Tu sogna e spera fermamente_

_Dimentica il presente_

_E il sogno realtà diverrà...diverrà..._


End file.
